In present use today are a variety of disposable, as well as non-disposable tubings used to deliver a gas to a patient for medical purposes. The gas may be supplied by means of anesthesia gas machines, ventilators or respirators through such tubing and the gas ultimately introduced to the patient through a tracheostomy tube or endotracheal tube for introduction and removal thereof from the patient's lungs.
The tubing carrying such gas is readily connectible to other devices, such as the gas machine or endotracheal tubing through the use of tapered connections, on which the relatively resilient tubing is forced. In most instances, there may be two or even more of such tapered, forced connections between the tubing and the actual device administering gas to the patient. As such, therefore, the tightness and integrity of such couplings depend significantly upon the amount of force used to join such connections and fittings which are generally relatively rigid.
This means of connection is, of course, readily made and is readily disconnected, however, there is much concern today about the problem of accidental or inadvertent disconnection of such couplings using tapered fittings.
The matter is, of course, of particular criticality in those instances where life support gases are being administered to a patient otherwise unable to self-breathe. In such instances, a disconnection can cause death or permanent brain damage in the relatively short time prior to discovery by attending personnel. Even in those instance where personnnel are continually monitoring the patient and an inadvertent disconnection readily reconnected, there is a need to eliminate the risk that may be occasioned by the disconnection.
There have been proposals, systems to prevent such disconnection of tubing from tapered connections by providing slots, rings or some extensions on the mating external surfaces of tubing and connection, such that elastic bands or other tying means can be used to secure the parts in their connected relationship. One difficulty of projections and the like, however, is that such projection must be kept free of sharp edges or points that could injure the patient, then such must be kept smooth and restricted to a maximum amount of extension from the normal surface of the component. One proposal presently under consideration is to keep any such projections to a maximum of 4 mm. from the component surface.